


I Said Yes

by lipstilinski



Series: Jack&Gem [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia has a secret, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stackson - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, adorable fetus stackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Stiles has some news. And so does Claudia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing a different Stackson one-shot when this happened.

“Slow down, I don’t understand you,” Claudia chuckled.

“I’m getting married, I’m getting married,” eight year old Genim Stilinski told his mother and Sharon Whittemore happily.

“Oh boy, Jackson has this silly idea in his head,” Sharon said lightly.

“Someday if you want,” Claudia said lovingly, holding her son’s hand.

“No mom,” he whined, “Jack loves me and asked if he could marry me. I said yes, _duuh_!”

“Watch your tone mister,” Claudia struggled to keep a straight face. “And you feel the same?”

The young boy looked between the two women and nodded his head excitedly. “He’s going to love me forever, he said so. I feel the same mom, it makes him really happy.” Genim stated matter-of-factly, a faint smile pulling at his lips and his eyes shining brightly.

“That’s great that Jackson’s happy, but what about you honey?” Sharon asked carefully.

“What?” He screeched, almost horrified. “Making Jack happy makes me happy, like really happy. I think I’d do anything if it made him happy.” His smile had grown wide and his mouth quiet. Both mothers could see it his amber eyes, how happy he was.

“Okay,” Claudia nodded, smiling. “That’s just a lot of love, is all.”

He understood that they didn’t understand it, nobody did.

“Yeah,” Genim nodded his head in agreement. “People who love each other a lot get married, Jack told me so.”

“Planning a wedding is hard work, it might take years,” Sharon informed him, her voice a little tight.

“We need ties, chocolate cake with white boring frosting, that person who does the marrying, and Jack says we need a song,” he listed enthusiastically. “Oh, married people wear rings, so we need rings to.”

“I have just the ring you can give to him, and as for the rest, we can talk to Jackson later about it. Go play for now,” Claudia patted her son’s head, smiling.

“Gem lets go,” Jackson ran into the room, laughing. “We have to write our vows.”

“Jackson,” Sharon said pointedly.

“Hi mom, hi Claudia,” he waved.

Jackson grabbed Genim’s hand and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a hug.

“Jack stop,” he giggled loudly, hugging Jackson back.

“No way, I love you and I think I should be able to kiss you when I want because you’re gonna be mine forever and I don’t wanna wait.” Jackson said smiling, his excitement building.

“Okay you two, knock it off,” Sharon put her hand on Jackson’s shoulder, chuckling a bit. “Go play.”

“Come on, let’s get a snack Gem,” Jackson said happily, pulling the other boy behind him.

“Chocolate pudding?” Genim asked.

“Chocolate pudding,” Jackson agreed, watching him contently.

“Yes!” Genim fist pumped.

_**0000** _

“You’re okay with this?” Sharon asked. “It’s kind of intense for eight year olds, I don’t think I really approve.”

“It is intense, I’m not sure I’ve seen two people love each other more than they do. It’s strange, but I’m happy for them. I am okay with this, some people just know. Age be damned,” Claudia smiled sadly.

“You do have a point, they’re adorable. But you’ve been acting weird Claudia. They can feel the way they do now without thinking they have to get married. They’re eight, what are the chances they feel the same way in ten years?”

Claudia sighed. “I’m sick. I haven’t been able to find a way to tell anybody Sharon. The boys are going to end up together anyway, so why not give them a great memory.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Sharon scoffed. “We’ll get a second opinion. You’re fine,” her voice thick with emotion.

“I’ve gotten two second opinions.” The sadness she hadn’t let herself feel before was starting to overwhelm her. “I have three years, if I’m lucky.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
